Lucky Men
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: A force d'être en retard, il fallait bien que ça lui retombe dessus un jour où l'autre ... All27 ?


_Je m'essaye à Reborn. C'est un semi AU sans prétention, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ici, c'est juste un petit prologue. La fic sera shonen-ai, avec un espèce de All27, à voir._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Je suis en retard. Encore une fois. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à l'heure une seule fois dans ma vie.<p>

Sûrement que non.

Les grilles se referment. Je me précipite, manque de tomber, me rattrape avec une main à terre et je court devant moi. Essoufflé, je m'arrête un moment pour retrouver une respiration normale, puis je regarde les alentours. Au loin, je vois une bonne centaine de personnes, agglutinées au fond de la cours, sous un bâ l'avais dit. Je suis encore une fois en retard.

Et encore, si ce n'était que ce retard là, ça pourrait passer. Mais en plus je suis en retard sur tous les points. Je ne suis pas bon en cours, je ne suis pas bon en sport, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ( c'est fou d'ailleurs à quel point mes deux seuls amis sont mes exacts opposés ), je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie … Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là, mais pour information, dans mon ancien collège, on me surnommait Tsunaze.

Au fait, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada. Enchanté.

Je continue à courir vers le groupe. Tout ça c'est de la faute de mon oncle. J'aurais du me méfier de lui d'ailleurs. Un homme toujours en costume noir avec fedora et qui est marié avec la femme la plus douce que je connaisse en dehors de ma mère, c'est louche. J'aurais aussi du me méfier de son prénom. Reborn, ça fait suspect maintenant que j'y pense, mais ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant.

Encore en retard, hein ?

Je ne sais sérieusement pas ce que je fous ici. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de rester. Je veux m'en aller, quoi qu'en dise mon oncle qui m'a embrigadé de force dans ce lycée. D'ailleurs, je peux le voir devant la foule qui est encore loin. Mais dans quoi on m'a fourré, bon sang ?

Je suis assez près du groupe, maintenant. Surprise pour moi, je reconnais deux têtes : ceux de mes meilleurs amis, Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto. Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici d'ailleurs ?

Vous n'allez pas me dire que mon oncle Reborn les a eux aussi embrigadés ? J'y crois pas …

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans cette école pour mafieux, hein ?

Je me fraye un passage, jouant des coudes du mieux que je le peux, essayant de rejoindre mes amis. Les gens que je bouscule râlent, je manque de trébucher de nombreuses fois, mais je parviens finalement à mon but après une minute ou deux au milieu de la foule. Mes deux amis me sourient, me saluent de la tête, mais ne prononcent aucun mot, ces derniers pouvant perturber le discours du proviseur de l'école. Je ne comprend rien de ce que dernier dit, et je n'essaye même pas de comprendre. Je n'essaye même pas d'écouter. Je m'en fiche de tout ça.

Je regarde les personnes autours de moi. C'est fou à quel point certaines personnes sont invisibles et d'autres remarquables. Mes amis, ont les remarque. Moi, je suis dans la première catégorie.

À côté de nous, il y a un garçon qui à l'air un peu plus vieux que moi. Il a les yeux vairons, et les cheveux coupés en ananas. Lui on le remarque. Avec lui se trouvent des gens bizarres, un blond avec une dégaine animale, un garçon à lunettes qui ressemble à un geek, et une fille rousse. Eux, si je les ai remarqué, c'est parce qu'ils sont avec l'autre. Je ne suis pas sûr que je les aurais vu si ils étaient seuls.

Je soupire et me tourne finalement vers l'estrade où les professeurs se trouvent. Au milieu, celui qui parle et qui doit être le proviseur. Il est assez vieux. À côté de lui, mon oncle, Reborn, vêtu de son inséparable costume noir, un fédora posé sur les yeux. Je ne connais pas les autres personnes, mais tous ont l'air plus étranges les uns que les autres : il y a une petite brune à l'air sévère, un grand blond un peu militaire, quelqu'un caché sous une capuche noire … Je continue mon inspection et je vois finalement un autre visage connu : une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. C'est la sœur cadette de ma tante par alliance, Aria. Que fait-elle ici ?

Je suis finalement sorti de ma torpeur par des applaudissements. J'applaudis moi aussi, bien que je n'ai rien écouté. Les professeurs, enfin, je présume, descendent de l'estrade. Je fais signe à mes amis et commencent à m'avancer vers les adultes, essayant d'atteindre Reborn, ou au moins Aria. Je joues des coudes du mieux que je le peux, essayant de me tracer un passage dans la foule. Je finis par y arriver, mais impossible de retrouver Reborn. Je m'avance finalement vers Aria.

- A … Aria !

- Tsuna ? Me fit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ton oncle m'a demandé d'être professeur ici, et j'ai accepté. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais tu es au courant que tu n'es pas dans une … école normale ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Et Gamma, il est au courant ?

- Oui, il sera professeur ici lui aussi. Il n'est pas là car il a eu un empêchement, mais il sera là à partir de demain.

Je soupire encore une fois. En clair, toute ma famille fait parti de la mafia sans que je ne le sache. Sympathique. En quinze ans, mes parents auraient pu réussir à placer un 'Oh, au fait mon chéri, on fait parti de la mafia !' quelque part. Mais il faut croire que non.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tsuna ?

- Non non, rien. Merci Aria.

- Je te laisse, on se voit en cours tout à l'heure.

Et je la regarde s'en aller vers le bâtiment principal. Je me retourne pour voir que la plupart des élèves sont entrés eux aussi, il ne reste plus grand monde dans la cours. Yamamoto et Gokudera s'avancent vers moi. Rien ne semble les perturber eux. J'aimerais être à leur place. Ils arrivent à mon niveau mais ne disent rien, attendant sûrement que je parle en premier. Sauf que voilà, moi, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Dixième du nom ? Ca va ?

Dixième du nom ? Pourquoi Gokudera m'appelle comme ça tout à coup ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Gokudera semble un peu embarrassé d'un seul coup, et ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de l'expliquer …

Je fronce les sourcil, tout ça me parait de plus en plus étrange. Je me tourner vers Yamamoto, qui me sourit.

-Tu devrais parler à ton oncle, Tsuna, dit-il. Il nous a tout expliqué avant de début de la cérémonie d'ouverture, mais comme tu étais en retard …

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

* * *

><p>Après quelques instants à discuter, j'entre enfin dans le bâtiment en compagnie de mes deux amis. C'est grand, beau, plutôt luxueux. Tout est neuf. Les élèves se trouvent pour la plupart là, attendant, discutant, buvant une canette de soda. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.<p>

J'essaye encore une fois d'apercevoir Reborn, mais il faut croire que mon oncle s'est volatilisé. J'aurais du demander à Aria où il pouvait être, tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je ne le verrais sûrement pas avant son cours. À moins qu'il soit mon professeur principal … J'allais bientôt le savoir.

Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, une voix dans un haut-parleur se fit entendre, priant les élèves de regarder dans quelle classe ils étaient sur des panneaux prévus à cet effet, et de les rejoindre rapidement. Je m'approche des panneaux. Ouf, je suis dans la même classe que Gokudera et Yamamoto. Cependant, je vois que mon professeur n'est pas Reborn. A la fois déçu et soulagé, je pars en direction de la salle de classe avec mes deux amis, où déjà plusieurs personnes se trouvent, assis aux tables, qui sont désignées pour chaque élève. Manque de chance, je me retrouve seul avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui est déjà arrivé, alors que Yamamoto et Gokudera se retrouvent ensemble, ce qui ne plait pas forcément à ce dernier d'ailleurs. Je m'assois et attend. Au bout de quelques minutes, un garçon arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi, me murmurant juste un petit bonjour alors que la professeur arrive elle aussi et s'installe. C'est la petite brune avec un air si sévère que j'avais vu tout à l'heure sur l'estrade. On risque de ne pas rire tous les jours avec elle …

- Bonjour. Dit-elle. Je suis Lal Mirch et je serai votre professeur principal cette année. Je vous demande de me montrer du respect, et en retour, peut-être que je vous respecterais moi aussi.

Sympathique.

- Vous aurez chacun un tuteur qui vous entraînera. Cela peut être un professeur ou n'importe qui, du moment qu'il soit dans la mafia. Des question ?

- Oui, répondit un garçon avec un sourire aguicheur. Vous êtes tutrice, vous ?

On se demande ce qu'il a en tête celui là.

- Oui, mais il est hors de question que je le sois pour un imbécile dans ton genre, répondit Lal Mirch sans se démonter.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en faire de même. Cependant, d'un seul regard, Lal Mirch nous fit taire. Cette fille est vraiment effrayante.

- Tout le monde devra se trouver lui-même un tuteur avant la fin de la semaine. Est-ce clair ? Si vous n'en avez pas vendredi, vous serez renvoyé. Sawada Tsunayoshi et Yamamoto Takeshi ?

Je me leva, et j'entendis Yamamoto faire de même, derrière moi.

- Vous êtes dispensés de cet exercice. Vous avez déjà chacun un tuteur.

Oh non. Reborn. Mais je me demande qui veut entraîner Yamamoto. Il connaît des gens ici ?

Pendant le reste de l'heure, Lal nous expliqua le règlement intérieur, nous donna nos emplois du temps, et houx expliqua les différents cours. Je cru nager en plein délire quand elle nous dit qu'elle donnait des cours d'assassinat. Et enfin, on pu sortir !

* * *

><p>- C'est qui qui vous a demandé comme élève, à votre avis ? Demande soudainement Gokudera, alors qu'on marche dans le couloir.<p>

- Mon oncle, répondis-je.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Yamamoto en haussant les épaules. Peut-être quelqu'un qui m'a vu m'entraîner.

- Je demande qui te voudrais t'entraîner toi, marmonne Gokudera.

- Tu comptes demander à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Shamal. En tout cas, la prof est complètement folle. Virés pour ça ? N'importe quoi. Je suis sur qu'elle n'a même pas les compétences requises pour enseigner …

- Tu te trompes, kora.

Je me retourne en sursaut, surpris par cette voix venant de nulle part. Le jeune homme blond à l'allure militaire que j'ai vu tout à l'heure se tient debout, les bras croisés.

- Lal a été instructeur pour une section d'élite italienne. Je suis son ancien élève. C'est un honneur pour vous de l'avoir comme professeur.

Aucun de nous trois ne répond. Le blond continue.

- Je m'appelle Colonello et je serai prof de sport et d'armes à feu, kora. Et au fait Sawada, Reborn et il part sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que c'est pas trop mal. Le reste de la fic ne sera pas forcément vue par Tsuna, parce que notre petit chou ne peut pas tout voir ... Je ne sais pas trop quand pour la suite, je préfère ne pas donner de délai que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir.<em>


End file.
